fandom_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nera Angelo -GB!Devil May Cry-
"Now I know how the angel fell (Just Kneel) I know the tale and I know it too well (Just Bow) I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell (Soul To Sell) When I strike you down and send you straight to hell" Bio Name: Nera Angelo '' '' Race: Half Demon Gender: Female Age: 19 Weapon(s): Yellow Thorn made Double barrel Revolver, Cyan King made Order sword and Devil Bringer used during night time Devil Trigger: ''-On Hold- spiritual upper half of her Mother's Devil Trigger'' Abilities/Advantages:'' Inhuman jump, slightly faster speed and reflexes, some regen ability, and Her Devil Bringer.'' Disadvantages: Her Temper, Cocky attitude, Holy Waterit is used against her, not like being judgednastily, and not being as fast as her Mother and Aunt. Hair color: White Eye color: Light Blue Favorite Attire Color: Purplish-blue, red and blue. Relationships: *''SpardaPlaceholder - Grandmother Dead'' *''Evelyn - Grandfather Dead'' *''Denny Sparda - Aunt'' *''Veri Sparda/Angelo- Mother'' *''Lad - Uncle'' *''Trod - Uncle'' *''Credas - Adopted Older Sister Dead'' *''Kevan - Adopted Brother'' Living Location:'' lives in a rundown Apartment in Fortuna City, she does sometimes go out and rent hotels when out roaming. The hotels would be a bit nicer than where she truly lives'' Likes: Mint flavor foods, Fighting alone, her families and adopted, Challenge, being straight to the point, and making friends. Dislike: Her devil bringer, Spicy, being treated as a kid, being called a kid, Having a Partner, relying on others to do a mission, low paying missions, being defeated unfairly, being bored, anyone that dare threaten or harm her families, being judged for what she is, and lack of challenges. Fears: Losing family members and adopted, being mistreated due to her Devil Bringer Backstory: Nera Angelo, Ex-member of the Order. Not one for romance, nor is one to take people serious at times. With her cocky words and smug attitude, she’s willing to kick the dirt into your face at any moment given when she is considered weak by others. She hides her devil bringer from most eyes, wielding Yellow Thorn and Cyan King as her main weapons, not much to her it seems. Nera isn’t very keen on having others know about her too much, and sometimes try to keep her distance even when she knows she isn’t in a dangerous zone. She isn’t much for wanting the spotlight all the time, and so she becomes a bit nervous. Nera can warm up to people, and she’s like a chatterbox and quite cheery when it comes to hangouts. Other times she isn’t shy, but stubborn, which only follows if she is interested in knowing a newcomer. '' Advance Background ''The Daughter of Veri Sparda/Neil Angelo, Niece of Denny Sparda. Nera doesn't know who her father is, but Veri doesn't even know either. So the two spend time together in the Shop known as Devil May Cry, with the help of Nera's Aunt, Veri's Sister, Denny. The shop didn't have a name at the time, and when Nera became one year old, Veri left Nera with Denny till suddenly a tower appeared in the middle of the Enamel City. Nera was then left in a day care once Denny gone to deal with the Tower. After some time, Denny return with a new friend that she called Lad. Lad started babysitting Nera when Denny needed to go do jobs, it gotten to the point, however, that Nera wouldn't be able to stay with them. Denny made a memento of Veri for Nera as well as holding Yamato for her, putting the Memento amulet on Nera and giving her Yamato. Denny then gone out on a job Trod gave her for the first time though Lad had to take Nera over to Fortuna City, in hopes for Nera to have a 'normal' family. '' ''Living in the Orphanage, Yamato was taken away from Nera and given to the order of Knights, leaving Nera a very upset child. She refuse to talk to any other kids and even got into fights when any of them insult her mother. Only children that she gotten along and started to like were Credas and Kevan, Kevan being the one who mostly poke at Nera and try his very best to make friends with her. The two became close like siblings later on as Nera was accepted into their family at the age of five. By then Credas accepted Nera as part of the family when Nera was eight years old. The three became close. At the age of 11, walking with Kevan to help with the Day care in Fortuna City, A pack of Demons known as Scarecrows attack, Nera used her order of Knight training to protect the kids and Kevan, helping them get away but Nera took damage to her right arm during the fight. Ever since then, it had changed and stays under the sling she wears, only using her left hand to do pretty much everything. At the age 18, started the events that leads her to leave the order, the death of Credas and the chase after Ajune. Theme songs [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOpe2zborw0 Devil's Cry(Shall Never Surrender) - Devil May Cry 4 Original Demo.] Gallery Nera -Colored-.png|Nera Angelo Nera 2.png|Nera Angelo Nera -Genderbend!Nero-.png|Nera Angelo ( + Yellow Thorn) Nera 3.png|Nera Angelo ( + Cyan King ) Veri Nera and Denny (Fem!Vergil Fem!Nero and Fem!Dante).png|Veri, Nera and Denny KidNera and Mommy.png|Kid!Nera and her Mother Veri Extra Open for Crossovers. She can speak and see her mother's spirit, and only she can. This is due to Nera's Devil Bringer. Nera does her very best in not using the Devil Bringer an least it is nighttime, this goes for the her Devil Trigger as well. Ajune, A researcher for the Order, still somehow live through the events of Nera and Denny fighting the Savior. Nera still hunts down Ajune, though it is very hard to find the researcher with how she(Ajune) can open some portals to other worlds.This makes it harder for Nera as Ajune can not only summon portals around herself, but she can form portals around Nera to summon demons or to send her completely to another world. The portals to travel worlds are completely random, so it isn't like Ajune knows herself where she is going. "I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive You never break my faith or my stride I'll have you choke on your own demise I make the angel scream, and the devil cry" Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry oc Category:Devil May Cry Crossover Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Half Demon Category:Dominic Property Category:Devil Hunter Category:Hero Category:Good Category:Good/Chaotic Category:Original character